<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Were You When I Needed You Most? by ChaoticLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891676">Where Were You When I Needed You Most?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian'>ChaoticLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Tommy &amp; Tubbo angst based off after Tommy eventually gets out the prison.<br/>*Language warning*<br/>*Spoiler Warning*<br/>/Rp /Dsmp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Ranboo (Mentioned), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dsmp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Were You When I Needed You Most?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy! Just stop for a moment!" Tommy spun round, facing the boy he had spent calling his best friend. The rain was continuing to pour on the two, freezing winds whipping wast them, pulling their hair in all directions.<br/>"What Tubbo? There is nothing you can say that will change anything!"<br/>"I have always been there for you through your darkest times! I have been supporting you for-"<br/>"Oh really? Then where were you where I was begging for my life, trapped alone in an obsidian prison with the man that has manipulated and abused me for years? Where were you Tubbo? Where were you when I was beat to death? When I had to go through the pain of dying and being brought back? Where were you when I was threatened to be used as a fucking experiment because Dream has a god damn fucking god complex? Where were you when I was more scared than I have ever been in my entire life? You were off with Ranboo, building hotels, getting married. You left me. You weren't there for me. I went through that completely <strong><em>alone</em></strong>." His throat had become painful from screaming, but it was nothing compared to the loneliness, the pain, the dread and fear that he held in his heart. Because sometimes the truth is the hardest thing to accept, and the truth was: Tommyinnit was completely and utterly alone. His friends had other friends. His friends left him when he needed them. He was alone in a universe so hell bent on destroying him, unknowing on how to stop fighting for once in his life because that was all he ever knew. War, pain, loss. He had to fight for everything, so how did he stop when he knew no other way of living?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>